1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a workpiece supplying device, a robot, and a robot system.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in a manufacturing line in which mechanical assembly work of products is performed, a plurality of manufacturing processes are included, components necessary for each manufacturing process are supplied, and each of the supplied components is grasped by a robot or the like through image recognition or the like and is moved to a necessary position, thereby being assembled.
JP-A-2010-105081 discloses a bottle picking device in which the bottom surface of a pallet accommodating workpieces and four wall surfaces of the pallet are divided, the bottom surface of the pallet and the wall surfaces of the pallet can relatively move upward/downward, and the heights of the wall surfaces of the pallet are changed in accordance with the heights of the workpieces inside the pallet.
JP-A-2015-059008 discloses a chip component supplying device in which when chip components are transported by vibrating a transportation path mounted with the chip components supplied to a pickup device, the chip components overlapping each other on the transportation path are scattered due to vibration of the transportation path.
However, in the bottle picking device of JP-A-2010-105081, the postures of a portion of the supplied workpieces are not in the desired postures. Therefore, there have been cases where the above-referenced portion of the workpieces cannot be picked up by the bottle picking device.
In the chip component supplying device of JP-A-2015-059008, there is no consideration of transporting the chip components inside the transportation path when the chip components are transported to the pickup device such that the period in which the pickup device picks up no chip component is reduced. Therefore, there have been cases where efficiency of work performed by the pickup device is insufficient.